Giving Love
by mysisluvstars
Summary: Make out sections, kissing booths, lies, and cheating on other people, what kind of Thanksgiving holiday is this? Dasey! I'm going to need ideas and help on writing this story, so if you're interested in helping, then send me a review


_Chapter 1-Thanksgiving _

**A/N: This is my first LWD fanfiction so I hope you like it. Please read& review. D**

Casey's POV

As everybody knows, Derek and I don't get along very well, but last week I told him that I don't like it when he plays pranks on me and he should knock it off. Believe me he really knows how to ruin my life. Like that one time he took all of my shirts and make up, I went to school looking like a zombie. Anyways, do you know what he did to me? He laughed at me and said that I was crazy. Wrong. I am a perfectly reasonable person. Later that day he came into my room, probably to bother me like always. Instead of bothering me, he did something very un- Derek, he said he'll try to do his best and stop his pranks. Before he left my room, he kissed the corner of my lips and actually smiled at me. Derek Venturi smiled, not one of his stupid smirks, a real smile. He left my room leaving me shocked. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Now that Derek and I have less fights and arguments, the Venturi- McDonald residence is less chaos. Well sometimes.

"Derek!" Once again my 17- year- old stepbrother Derek took the bathroom when I was in line for fifteen minutes. "Derek, I was here first."

"Too bad," said Derek with his annoying smirk, as he slammed the bathroom door bathroom door in my face. So much for trying his best to not annoy me.

"Urgh, you pig," at the same time I banged on the door but I knew it was no use so I stomped downstairs to my mom's bathroom.

When I come downstairs I heard my mom talking to George about Thanksgiving. I love the yummy turkey my mom makes.** (A/N: in the story Casey, Lizzie, and Nora aren't vegetarians.)**

"George, what do you think we should do for Thanksgiving?" my mom asked, looking through a bunch of cooking magazines and marking the ones she likes.

"I think-"before George could finish, Derek butted in. Typical.

"We should invite mom over and her new family" suggested Derek with his mouth full of cereal.

"I don't think so. I mean your mother and I divorced for a reason," said George uncomfortably shaking his head.

After a moment of silence, my mom broke it and said," Maybe it's not such a bad idea." "I mean wouldn't it be nice if everybody came together on a special day to celebrate together?"

Marti had been the only Venturi who still visited their mother but lately Marti had been home and didn't go to her mother. I guess George and Abby, George's ex-wife; remained friends and not enemies trying to kill each other. I wish my mom and dad were still together. Dad died a couple of years ago in a car accident by some wacko manic. It was a tough thing for me to go through since my dad and I were really close. We to play princess and hide-and-go seek together just like how Derek plays with Marti. Thinking about this is making me tear up like always.

"Are you crying?" asked Derek looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"Well, alright I guess." said George giving in as he pulled out the phone book and dialed Abby's phone number. After a few yes and of course, George hung up and gave everybody a small smile "Well Abby said that she would be thrilled to join us and meet Nora and the kids."

Time sure flies by, today is Thanksgiving, Me and Em are going shopping. There's a big sale today at Macy's and I have to be there. Derek is driving us there since everybody is busy making the preparations for the Thanksgiving party, in his dump of a car. I mean he never bothers to clean it. I would know because the last time I got a ride from him I sat in a banana sandwich that had already turned brown. Yuck. Just thinking about it is making me want to puke.

"Casey hurry up or you'll have to come downstairs and see a dead body." Yell Derek from downstairs.

"I'm coming." I yelled sown to Derek as I grabbed my pink corduroy purse that matched my denim miniskirt with a white collar shirt with a pink lace at the bottom. I decided to put my hair down today because the weather was cold. When I came downstairs I found Emily and Derek flirting with each other. My eyes narrow and I could fell my cheeks flushing. _Why am I flushing?_ _Was I jealous? Me jealous of Derek Venturi? I don't think so. Did that kiss mean anything to him?_ To get their attention I had to clear my throat. Derek turned around and looked at me for a long to as if he was checking me out.

"What are you looking at Derek," I asked him rather uncomfortably. All he did was rub his neck and grabbed his keys, and walking towards the door to his car. Guys are so unpredictable now a day.

After me and Em were done shopping, we waited outside for Derek and his dumpster to come and pick us up. _What is taking him so long; he said he would be here by four o'clock sharp. Four o'clock was ten minutes ago_. Finally Derek and his dumpster pulled over at the curb. Me and Em hopped in and Derek drove back to Em's house then back home. After Derek dropped Em off, we drove home. The car ride was extremely awkward and I'm not sure why.

When we came inside the house I heard Derek say," Who is that hot babe sitting in my living room?" "Is it my birthday?"

What an idiot._ He thinks every hot girl in the world is meant to be with him. Since he thinks that he is hot. In my opinion Derek is totally hot, OMG! Did I just say Derek was hot? What am I thinking? Derek is my stepbrother, I can't like him. Oh, no, am I falling to Derek Venturi? I had to get him out of my mind._ I shook my head twice and closed my eyes then opening it again. "That is sitting on _our _living room is your new step-sister Gloria," I told Derek." I think that 's her name."

The brunette girl sitting on the couch stood up and walked towards me and Derek. Her shirt was hot pink and the words on it said "I'm Not A Bimbo." This was something I would never, snort at a person's shirt. I know it's mean but it was true. This girl had boobs as big as watermelons. When I snorted, Derek elbowed me for being so rude to our guest so I had to pretend my snort was a cough. As I excused myself to get a cup of water, I heard Derek and Gloria flirt. I could feel my stomach having butterflies. _I wonder why I always feel weird when Derek flirts with other girls. Could it be that I like him? _After I finished my cup of water, I went back to where Derek and Gloria was standing and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Casey, Derek's stepsister."

"Hi," said Gloria flipping her hair while Derek was drooling all over her.

No offense but I already don't like this Gloria girl. She's so...I don't know perfect?

Before we sat down for dinner, George tried to find his jacket up couldn't so mom has to go find it for him.

"George, where did you get this?" my mom asked George.

"Get what?"

"This locket with the picture of me in it, I've been looking for it since Adam died." **(A/N: Adam is Nora's ex-husband and Lizzie and Casey's father.) **

"Well where should I begin, um…ok well couple of years ago I crashed into this guy's car and he fell out of it so I went to see if he was ok, so the locket fell out of his bleeding hands, it was clutched by his heart. So I was wondering what it was so I pulled it out of the guy's hands and putted in my pocket so I could take a look at it later. But I guess I forgot about it."

Now my mom was crying because of the terrible accident. I had been eavesdropping the whole time even though it wasn't a nice thing to do. That isn't as important as who killed dad. So this must mean that George killed my dad? Or was it a coincidence? Oh, no mom and George are coming out of there room. What did mom say to George? Darn I was to busy thinking about the conclusion I didn't hear what they said.

It was awkward to eat with George and Derek around me knowing that Derek is flirting with his stepsister and George being the one who killed my dad or at least I think so. But still it's very uncomfortable.

Thanksgiving dinner was the same as always, everybody eating and talking to each other and having a great time. Lizzie and Edwin were in an argument about who was a better chef while the adults were in a deep conversation about stocks and marketing. Marti was fussing with her turkey and putting mash potatoes on her nose. Derek and Gloria were talking together about how people adore them.

"All the girls at my school beg to go out with me," bragged Derek with his annoying smirks.

Gloria giggled and said, "All the boys at my school beg on their knees to go out with me." "Don't we have so much in common?" and batted her eyelashes.

I took a sip of water and choked on it when Gloria said this and coughed. Derek just slapped me hard on the back and went back to staring at Gloria.

After dinner everybody helped each other clean up. Derek and Gloria said they'll bring down dish towels but they never came back so Abby said she'll go and get them. I volunteered to go with her to help her find the closet at the same time I wondered what happened to Derek and Gloria. The two of us walked upstairs not saying much. When reached the closet and turned the knob, we found………..

**A/N: Please review and tell me if I should continue. If it's really that bad then write a flame but if it isn't then please don't wrote one. Thank you!**

**-mysisluvstars (Smile!)**


End file.
